


[VID] keep on marching

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Valkyrie (2008)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Historical References, Nazi Germany, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: "My duty as an officer is no longer to save my country, but to save human lives."
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960576
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[VID] keep on marching

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Fleurie - Soldier
> 
> English and Russian subtitles are available. | Есть подключаемые русские и английский субтитры.

**посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
    

По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225919) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873830) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959234) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358429) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653291) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946517) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971762) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188866) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971750) []()


End file.
